


And the World Fell Around my Shoulders

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [116]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: A character of your choice realizes they are fictional</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World Fell Around my Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:A character of your choice realizes that they're fictional. Feels.

Harry felt as though his entire world was collapsing around him, and in a way, it was.

He looked at Ron with baleful eyes and said “Ron, we’re not real, we’re fictional characters, we’re just an expression of someone’s imagination."

Harry was close to tears, because if they really were all fictional characters, then, essentially, he was worthless.

**Author's Note:**

> NO.


End file.
